Could this be another change
by AlixMay
Summary: Hiccup has been friends with Merida since they were kids. Jack met Rapunzel two years ago and they've been best friends since. These four teens may be completely different, but they do have two things in common. They all live in the small town of Berk, and they happen to all have the same crave to be accepted. Hijack and RapunzelXFlynn etc. Coming of age themed.


**COULD THIS BE ANOTHER CHANGE**

**CHAPTER 1**

If someone was asked if they knew of the city Berk, the answer would be no, unless a)they've lived there, b)they have no life, or c)both. Berk is a small town in Colorado twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death. Mostly all of the residents of Berk are born and raised there and will most likely never, ever move away. The town can be found high up in the mountains, where you can forget about any big businesses like McDonald's or Dairy Queen. Its always snowing or raining, and the

sky is always grey. Why anyone would live here still remains a mystery but, nevertheless, the town maintains a population of 1,426.

Since the population is small, there is only one high school. Nicholas North High School, named after the massive Russian who

just so happened to be the founder of this town. The building is old, small and reeks of teen body odor. NNHS has a soccer, football,

basketball and lacrosse team, along with numerous clubs such as writers club, art club and even a Chess club. Most people think

the only reason the small school has so many extra curricular activities is because the teens are desperate for something, anything,

to do. Speaking of teens, they should probably be introduced now.

* * *

A loud siren like noise erupted, causing Hiccup to groan and role over in bed. A small tongue began

to lick at his face, eager for the boy to get up.

"Alright, alright..." He pushed the black cat off if him, "I know... School." Hiccup sighed, reaching toward his

nightstand for his glasses and the small, metal prop. After screwing on the fake limb and shutting off that damned alarm, he

wobbled over to his dresser and picked out an outfit that could pass for decent in public. A shower was out of the question, since he

decided to sleep ten minutes later.

"Hey, dad!" he called, sprinting down the stairs as fast as his legs could manage, "Im gonna skip breakfast today, but ill

see you this afternoon!" No reply came, which meant his dad was already at work. As expected, a note was left on the counter.

'Hic, got called in early. Will probably be late tonight. Dont wait up, there's cash to order a pizza. Good luck today,

champ.'

Hiccup shrugged, grabbing his coat and beginning the long walk to school. It wasnt that he lives far away, but he had to be

extra cautious of the ice, especially since he was clumsy as is without the added metal foot. The walk wasnt super long, but was a

decent ten minutes. By the time he got there, kids were already filing into there advisers. This was a good, yet bad thing. This

meant he wouldnt get caught in the swarm of taunting kids, but this also ment if he did happen to be seen, there would be no one

to witness his torment. Who knew, maybe he'd get luc-

"Hey, Peggy the Pirate!" a senior yelled from behind. Hiccup slowly stopped walking and turned his head around. Hans

Anderson. Rumor says he got an STD from some freshman last year.

"Oh... Hey~ Hans. Hows the treatment going?" Hiccup greeted.

Hans seethed with rage, "What was that? Sounds like Peggy, here, wants another hunk of trash. A matching set. Why dont we

help him out?" The boys behind Hans grinned and nodded, advancing toward him.

"Um, th-thats not necessary, guys." Hiccup gulped.

"Oh, but I think it is." the others snickered.

"I think all he needs is a couple scars, that should do the trick. Dont'ya think, Hans?" The shorter boy said.

"Enough, idiots. Go harass some sluts who actually want your greasy hands on them." Came a voice form behind.

Hans turned around, "Whats it to you, Ryder?"

"Well, for one, your in the way of the door, and two, you have to be at your lowest to pick on a crip."

"Whatever, we'll save him for later when i need to get some anger out. But remember this, Peggy." Hans grabbed Hiccup

by the hood of his jacket, "Your face will ALWAYS be my punching bag."

Hans let Hiccup go, him and his goons walked away. Ryder reached out his hand, which Hiccup graciously accepted.

"Th-thanks for... um, helping me. My dad would be pissed if he had to leave work to come get me again..."

Ryder shrugged, "It happens" he said and walked away, leaving hiccup to gather his things before rushing to his class.

* * *

Rapunzel carefully shaded in the shadow of a lantern in her sketchbook, completely obvious to the teachers lecture.

"First day of school, and already zoning out. Damn, Punze. You deserve a reward." Snickered the boy beside her.

"Oh, shut it, Jack. Since when are you an A+ student?" she retorted.

"I never said i was, i just said you weren't." he said, Rapunzel shooting him a glare as he did.

"Whatever." She said, jokingly pushing him away.

"Hey! Im hurt! Offended! My heart is slowly breaking into a million tiny pieces that can only be mended by true loves first kiss! The fact that YOU dont wont to be in MY presence? Truly shocking." Jack mockingly made kissing gestures at Rapunzel, which she rolled her eyes and laughed at.

"Sorry, lover boy. Get in line"

The teacher noticed their little scene and cleared his throat, "Sorry, love birds, but I think your conversation can wait until AFTER class."

"Sorry, Sir." Rapunzel mumbled and went back to work, while Jack, on the other hand, began to doze off.

* * *

"All im saying, "Merida began, "Is that you need to put yourself out there."

"Since when is my love life so important to you?" Hiccup sighed as he grabbed his biology book from his locker.

"Well, I pity you. I mean, come on, Hic'. Your fifteen and you've never even held a girls hand?"

"I've held your hand..."

Merida blushed, which Hiccup luckily did not notice, "That doesnt count. We were six at the fair."

Hiccup finished gathering his things and they started towards their class, "Seriously, Mer'. Do you even have a pencil with you?"

"One, I do. Two, stop trying to change the subject! You have to have a crush on someone. Anyone." Merida smirked.

"Im not having this conversation with you, Merida."

"Ouch. Using my full name. You must really be getting angry. Whatever, I'll drop it... For now."

The bell rang as the two took their seats toward the back of the room.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this chapter is short, but thats only because its apart of the exposition. The next chapter will be much, much longer. Im going to try to upload a new chapter every week. Also, Mericcup will not be a ship in this story. It will have Hijack, but that wont be the only couple. Please leave reviews, constructive criticism or good ones! It helps me know where to fix my writing!**


End file.
